1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems for authenticating articles, methods for authenticating articles, and processes for marking articles for later authentication. The present invention more particularly relates to the use of light sensitive materials in shipping materials, including security seals and tear tape, for authentication, discrimination and recognition of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Product diversion and counterfeiting of goods is a major problem. Counterfeiting entails the manufacture of a product that is intended to deceive another as to the true source of the product. Product desertion occurs when a person acquires genuine, non-counterfeit goods that are targeted for one market and sells them in a different market. A diverter typically benefits by selling a product in a limited supply market designed by the product's manufacturer. There may be high pecuniary advantages to counterfeiting and diverting genuine goods. Such monetary gains motivate charlatans to invest large sums of money and resources to defeat counterfeiting and diversion methods.
Numerous methods have been proposed in the art to promote counterfeiting and diversion of products. Typically such methods employ a step of marking the product with a substance not readily observable in visible light. In one type of anti-counterfeit and anti-diversion measure, an ultraviolet (UV) material is used to mark the product with an identifying indicia. Most UV materials are typically not visible when illuminated with light in the visible spectrum (380–770 nm), but are visible when illuminated with light in the UV spectrum (200–380 nm). U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,317 discloses several UV materials that can be used to mark products that become visible when illuminated with UV light having a wavelength of 254 nm.
In another type of anti-counterfeit and anti-diversion measure, an infrared (IR) material is used to mark the product. As with the UV ink, one benefit of using the IR materials is that it is typically not visible when illuminated with light in the visible spectrum. IR materials are visible when illuminated with light in the IR spectrum (800–1600 nm). An additional benefit of using an IR material is that it is more difficult to reproduce or procure the matching IR material by studying a product sample containing the IR security mark. Examples of IR security mark usage are given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,958 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,324.
Security may be improved by making authentication marks more difficult to detect and interpret, by incorporating greater complexity into the markings, and by making replication of the mark by a counterfeiter more difficult. Combining multiple kinds of marking indicia can further increase the complexity of detection, interpretation and replication.
For example, the use of security marks containing IR and UV materials has seen increased use. However, as this use has increased, counterfeiters have become correspondingly knowledgeable about their application on products. It is common practice for counterfeiters to examine products for UV and IR marks and to reproduce or procure the same materials, and apply the materials on the counterfeit products in the same position. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,628 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,578, the disclosures of both of which are incorporated by reference herein, a security mark comprising a visible component and an invisible component made up of a combination of a UV dye and a biologic marker, or a combination of an IR dye and a biologic marker is proposed.
The use of fluorescent and phosphorescent materials have also been proposed for marking materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,397 discloses a security mark containing two different types of up-converting phosphors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,792 to Stenzel et al. discloses authentication methods that may include use of fluorescing rare-earth elements in marking the goods. Other authentication methods use substances which fluoresce in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum when illuminated in the visible spectrum range (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,965).
Non-chemical methods for authenticating items and preventing diversion of items are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,550 discloses a method for detecting the presence of articles comprising applying a tagging material in the form of a pressure sensitive tape having a first surface coated with pressure sensitive adhesive composition and a second surface opposite the first surface coated with a release agent, the tape including a continuous substrate of synthetic plastics material and a continuous electromagnetic sensor material capable of being detected by detection equipment. The tagging material can be detected by an interrogation field directed to determining magnetic changes.
Authentication marks comprising tagging material are typically applied to the article of commerce itself. However, authentication marks on the article of commerce are not useful when the article is covered by packaging material and a quick determination of counterfeiting or diversion is desired to be made. It is known, therefore, in the art to also provide tags on the packaging of a product (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,550).
Authentication marks may be applied by any of the methods currently used in manufacturing and distribution plants to code product for identification, to date code product for freshness, to produce batch markings, which allow product to be traced, to sequentially number products such as newspapers caring lottery-style games, and to code product, such as mail, for ultimate destination. A leader in such coding technology is Domino Printing Sciences PLC (Bar Hill Cambridge CB3 8TU UK). Predominant methods for coding include: continuous ink jet printing, binary printing and laser printing.
Continuous ink jet printing is a non-contact method of printing variable information that works by spraying an ink onto a surface as it travels underneath a printhead. Ink in the print head is typically supplied under pressure to a drop generator which contains a drive rod which creates hypersonic pressure waves in the ink, making the jet break up into a stream of separate drops shortly after it exits through a small nozzle. Each drop is given an electrostatic charge, by putting a voltage onto a charge electrode as the drop breaks off. As the drop drops it conventionally passes through an electrostatic field set up between two high voltage deflector plates.
Binary printing is similar to that of ink jet printing in that tiny drops of ink are deflected in flight by an electrostatic field. It differs, however, from ink jet printing in the use of the voltage on the print drop and the subsequent deflection of that drop. The ink drops that are not used for printing are charged and are deflected into the gutter. The uncharged drops which are not deflected by the high voltage field are used to print on the substrate. Because uncharged drops are used for printing optimum print quality and speed can be achieved.
Laser printing typically involves either vaporization of the surface material at which it is directed (e.g., removal of ink from paper), distinct surface changes (e.g., deformations in glass and PET), or thermal decomposition causing a material in the product to change color. Lasers produce incoherent, monochromatic radiation that is capable of delivering large amounts of energy in a small area. Most conventional lasers work by exciting gas with RF energy, the gas being contained in a sealed tube mounted with mirrors at each end. When the gas molecules are excited sufficiently, a photon is spontaneously emitted. The photon is amplified as it stimulates more photon emissions while it moves along the tube. The photons bounce along the tube between one mirror which is fully reflective and the other which is partially transmissive. When a critical mass is reached, a pulse of heat radiation is emitted to the form of a laser beam which is focused via lenses to produce precise marking energy.
Security and anti-counterfeit coding on relatively expensive items, in particular luxury perfume, cosmetics, tobacco products, and pharmaceutical products, is known. Such coding is useful for the traceability of products and identification of the same.
However, such coding is typically not unique to the particular item within the general product class. The latter is probably largely due to the slow speed at which a production line would have to operate to mark in a unique fashion each item in particular given the current technologies for marking. As such coding is typically not unique to the item, and as experience has shown that generic invisible marks are often detected by counterfeiters and diverters and are easily duplicated on other items within the general product class, there is a great need for an improved method of identifying goods that are either counterfeit or diverted.